Nozdormu
|-|Nozdormu= |-|Murozond= Character Synopsis Nozdormu the Timeless One, aspect of the bronze dragonflight and guardian of time, is one of the former Dragon Aspects empowered by the titans to watch over Azeroth. He fought against the demons during the War of the Ancients. Following this intervention, he retreated into seclusion, immersing himself in his duties. He emerges only infrequently, when events require his direct presence. He intervened in the defeat of Deathwing at the hands of Krasus and his allies, one of the few times he has been seen in the skies of Azeroth. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, potentially''' 2-A''' Verse: '''Warcraft '''Name: Nozdormu Gender: Male Age: '''10,000 years old, possible Ageless. '''Classification: The Timeless One, Aspect of Time (former), The Lord of Time, Lord of the Centuries, Master of Time, Dragon of the Ages, Guardian of Time, Bronze Aspect Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (As the very essence of all Time, he has full control over it's presence, Being able to stop, reverse, accelerate, or even compress all of present, past and future), Space Manipulation (Can create warps in Space, Alters the Space-Time Continuum), Immortality (Type 1), Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity (It's uneffected by changes in the course of History, Time and is completely outside it's Cause/Effect relations), Magic (Is a user of Magic), Causality Manipulation (Can alter causality to make ones parents never meet each other), Abstract Existence & Non-Corporeal (His true essence is merely the idea of Time itself), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings and events from Time itself. Can destroy something to the point where it doesn't exist as Murozond), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universal+ '(Is all of history and the essence of Time. Lifted a timeline with an infinite number of versions of himself, superior to Krasus who created a space-time continuum). Potentially '''Multiversal+ '(Murozond, his corrupted yet equal self, shattered the timelines and lord over the end of time, including all timeways which are infinite in number.) '''Speed: Unknown, but can move outside of time to attack with''' infinite speed.' 'Lifting Ability: Infinite (Lifted a timeline with an infinite number of versions of himself) '''Striking Ability: Universal+, potentially''' Multiversal+ (Not too weaker than Deathwing, his corrupted self might have ended the multiverse). '''Durability: Universal+, potentially''' Multiverse Level+ (Embodies Multiversal Time, across an infinite number of branching realities. Become the lord of and can survive the end of all Time in The Multiverse) '''Stamina: Immensely high to an unknown amount Range: At very least''' High Universal''' (can shake with a roar the infinite universe, aka the Great Dark Beyond), likely higher Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows all events and potential events that can happen within all of Space and Time, within The Multiverse. Knows virtually everything in history) '''Weaknesses: Cannot act on certain events unless he's destined to by the Titans) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Dragons Category:Demi-Gods Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2